Veinticinco
by Shin Black
Summary: Cuando llega el día que Genichirou Sanada cumple 25 años, mira hacia atrás y piensa si realmente todo valió la pena. LEMON! Sanada x Yukimura. Continuación de Dieciseis.


**Veinticinco**

Durante mucho tiempo, Genichirou Sanada pensó si su vida valía la pena de ser vivida mientras observaba por el parabrisas el auto frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó el acelerador lentamente mientras su mano se deslizaba suave hacia la palanca de cambios.

Otra vez se preguntó si aquellos veinticinco años que cumplía habían sido lo más dichosos o tan solo eran una etapa más en la cual se sentía un hombre solo, patético y viejo. No, definitivamente no era un "señor mayor", su piel aun era suave y no denotaba arrugas, sus ojos miel estaban más brillosos que nunca, sus fuertes manos apretaban el volante forrado de cuero y su trabajado cuerpo era oculto por una ropa que a sus quince años hubiera considerado exótica.

No por nada ya había madurado desde aquella edad y no se tomaba todo tan estructuradamente, pues a fin de sus días la estructura que ejercía su sistema psíquico se había destruido y amenazaba con cambiar durante los días que le restara de vida.

Sus ojos melados giraron al igual que el volante hacia la derecha para ingresar al campus donde se guardaban los autos de los profesores. Genichirou hacía dos años se había graduado como profesor de historia japonesa e impartía sus clases en el colegio de sus amores, donde había luchado en el club de tenis y kendo para dejar el honor de la institución por las nubes. Hoy, solamente como maestro, incentivaba a sus alumnos no sólo en su ciencia sino también en el deporte como profesor adjunto de kendo y tenis. Además, Genichirou había cambiado con los años. Su cabello oscuro y ligeramente más largo de lo común combinaba perfectamente con sus acaramelados ojos cubiertos por unos ligeros anteojos rectangulares con un leve marco negro, la gorra jamás remplazada tenía que ser substituida por nada mientras daba su clase; su ropa, ahora más formal de lo común, yacía de colores opacos o claros, como su camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros y una hermosa chaqueta de cuero marrón.

Simple y sencillo, como lo era él.

Bajó del auto tomando la carpeta y suspiró al notar que los exámenes de sus alumnos sobresalían de ella. No eran brillantes, pero algunos le ponían demasiado entusiasmo a su materia, lo que hacía que el muchacho no se rindiera.

Hoy, su planificación se basaba en una investigación concreta sobre determinados hechos históricos, donde los estudiantes debían jugar a ser investigadores, algo que a él le emocionaba cuando se lo dictaron en una de sus clases en la facultad para su tesis de graduación hace unos meses; pues, Sanada no sólo tenía título de profesor, sino, era licenciado en historia y trabajaba también en un laboratorio de historia especializado con material del más excelentísimo nivel.

Tiró su cabello hacia atrás, acomodó su ropa y entró a la institución pasando por sala de profesores en busca de café, saludando a un que otro colega e ingresando prácticamente sin ver a su clase de siempre. Los alumnos le tenían cierto respeto, pues la atrayente e impactante voz del moreno hacía que cualquiera le temiera. Algunas de las jovencitas comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja, como siempre que su profesor entraba, pues la figura de Sanada era impactante pero de buen ver, podía resultar hasta atrayente y provocativo, pero esto no sólo lo pensaba el alumnado, una que otra colega o compañera del moreno también lo creían y era más que obvio que tratarían de seducirlo descaradamente, aun así, el joven muy cortésmente se negaba a tener relaciones con algún miembro del personal o del cuerpo estudiantil.

Así es él.

–Buen día alumnos –saludó educadamente mientras colocaba la carpeta en la mesa y tomaba una tiza empezando a escribir con letras claramente trazadas, no por nada había desperdiciado toda su vida en la caligrafía–. Hoy haremos un trabajo de investigación histórica que les llevará más o menos dos meses y que será fundamental para que aprueben la asignatura correspondiente.

–¿Aaaah? –la mayoría de los jóvenes refunfuñaron desprevenidos, pero una vez que Sanada terminó de copiar los datos incluidos en el trabajo se relajaron notoriamente.

–Será un trabajo individual, por lo tanto quiero originalidad en sus escritos –sacudió sus manos para que los restos de tiza cayeran al suelo y caminó hacia un costado–. Los periodos que investigarán serán dos: Sengoku y Muromachi, por lo cual dejaré a libre albedrío cual investigarán cada quien. Les doy tiempo para busquen el material y se pongan a leer, deben completar todo lo que está en el pizarrón de cada uno de los periodos, tienen tiempo hasta finales del próximo mes para buscar el material y ponerse a trabajar. Acá abajo les dejé varias direcciones donde pueden acercarse a pedir libros e información, ellos muy cordialmente le ofrecerán su biblioteca para estudiar.

–¿Esta nota se promedia con la de los exámenes escritos? –preguntó una chica del fondo, levantando la mano.

–Exacto, además de ella depende si van a examen final o no, así que pónganse a trabajar; dudas, pueden mandarme un correo a mi casilla de mail.

Afirmativo, la docencia le había hecho tener una netbook y correo electrónico dispuesto las veinticuatro horas del día. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a entregar los exámenes y cerrar notas.

Debía admitirlo, para tener poca paciencia, sus alumnos le daban cierta comodidad que nunca se imaginó y una vez concluido el horario tuvo que regresar involuntariamente a su hogar solo y frío.

Ya ni recordaba cuando había tenido visitas, prácticamente perdió el contacto con la mayoría de sus compañeros, hasta ahora lo único que sabía de ellos era que Nioh Masaharu trabajaba en una compañía muy importante del exterior y viajaba frecuentemente a Europa debido a su fluido inglés y alemán. Yagyu Hiroshi había tomado el cargo para comandar la jefatura de policía de la prefectura de Kanagawa, hacía un buen trabajo, prácticamente no había delitos y los crímenes se resolvían eficazmente. Marui había inaugurado una pastelería muy cerca de su lugar de trabajo, pero como no era muy abierto a lo dulce solamente pasaba para saludar al muchacho pelirrojo y Jackal, los cuales aun hoy mantenían un sólido contacto.

Yanagi era profesor de la universidad de Tokio, por lo que se tuvo que mudar y perdió completamente contacto con él, solamente sabía que se encontraba bien cuando recibía correos spam de su casilla. Akaya consiguió un buen empleo en una importante empresa de video juegos, donde según tenía entendido llevaba un éxito arrollador.

_¿Y Yukimura?_

Frenó de golpe cuando vio al auto frente a él muy cerca de su parachoques. Había comenzado a llover repentinamente y casi era testigo de un horrible accidente de tránsito, gracias a dios sólo era un embotellamiento muy propio del lugar.

Las bocinas comenzaron a sonar, lo que hizo a Sanada desviar su atención hacia el costado para evitar observar a la gente mañosa que quería llegar a su casa sin importarle que pisara al compañero. Alzó una ceja al notar que un joven cubierto por un manto negro y un enorme paraguas esperaba un taxi; llevaba una valija con ruedas de color tan llamativo que era imposible no verla. La lluvia se había vuelto tormenta, y las calles comenzaban a inundarse de tal manera que agradeció estar en un auto y vivir en un quinto piso muy cerca de allí, al menos evitaría mojarse demasiado.

Nuevamente su vista se concentró en el joven. ¡¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era un alma caritativa a pesar de todo. Bajó el espejo y observó mejor al muchacho que levantó la vida.

–¡Genichirou! –la voz familiar salido de esos labios–. ¡Genichirou! No te había visto.

_Seiichi Yukimura…_

¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Y aun estaba igual que aquella vez que le vio atravesar las puertas del club de tenis barrial. Sus ojos más añiles y enormes que nunca, cubiertos también por unos lentes oscuros; el cabello negro azulado caían por sus hombros ya empapado debido a la tormenta. ¿Cómo no reconocer a su amigo de la infancia?

–Entra al auto –murmuró el moreno cerrando la ventanilla y abriendo la puerta del acompañante, Yukimura instintivamente caminó sobre el charco de agua y se introdujo al vehículo sentándose en el lugar del copiloto mientras empujaba su valija a los asientos traseros.

Se quitó los lentes y observó a su acompañante de una intensa manera que provocó que Sanada recordara todo el tiempo vivido, esos ojos decían tanto y ocultaban tanto al mismo tiempo, casi como un poema no escrito por un poeta que nunca existió guardada en un cajón jamás abierto.

–Tu….cabello está largo –fue lo único coherente que pudo verbalizar el muchacho mientras miraba esos zafiros tan hermosos que decoraban la aperlada piel. Seiichi simplemente se sacó los guantes negros y sonrió con dulzura. Es verdad, ya no tenía ese molesto flequillo partido en dos, sino que ahora lo había aplastado lo suficiente para que no se le viera la frente, además que su cabello ahora estaba más lacio y bajo de lo acostumbrado.

–Jajajaja, gracias Genichirou –masculló y miró hacia delante.

–¿De dónde vienes? –Seiichi le observó y Sanada aprovechó para hacer un gesto con la mano hacia la valija que yacía recostada detrás de su auto.

–Paris, fui a estudiar allí –sonrió dulcemente–. En la escuela de arte donde voy, me gané una beca para ir a estudiar a Paris, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar fluidamente francés, idioma que aprendí en el colegio…

–Mmm, es verdad… –susurró y tocó la bocina al ver que no avanzaba–. A este paso llegaré a casa en Navidad.

–Jajajaja no dejas de tener ese carácter –se acomodó el cabello hacia un costado y cerró sus ojos. El mayor le miró de reojo–. Por cierto…

–¿Hm?

–Feliz cumpleaños.

La mirada de Genichirou se iluminó, además que la visión se despejó notoriamente haciendo que los autos comenzaran a circular. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y miró a Seiichi con cierta sorpresa.

–¿Lo recuerdas?

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? –murmuró y tomó la mano de Genichirou que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambio, para moverla y poder poner en marcha el auto. Al escuchar el primer bocinazo, el joven reaccionó y comenzó a andar.

–Hm….esta lloviendo muy fuerte ¿vives lejos? –preguntó, Seiichi asistió notoriamente–. Bueno, iremos a casa hasta que termine de llover….creo que tengo unas botanas o algo.

–Jajajaja ¿botanas? ¿En tu casa? Haz cambiado Genichirou –miró hacia delante apartándose rápidamente a su compañero. El moreno no dijo nada.

No tardaron demasiado hasta que Sanada hizo señas al portero para que le abriera las entrepuertas de la cochera. El hombre simplemente tocó un botón y comenzó a abrirse el portón mecánicamente. Ingresó su vehículo y lo estacionó en el lugar de siempre.

Caminó con pasos rectos por los pasillos arrastrando la valija que Seiichi había traído y subieron al quinto piso, departamento "c".

Era una casa hermosa, con un living incandescentemente blanco, una cocina con un enorme ventanal detrás, unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a un cuarto en el fondo del pasillo, y tres puertas más regadas por ahí.

Se quitó su saco de cuero y lo dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta, tirando sus llaves en un recipiente cerca de la misma.

–Ese cuarto de allí es el mío, y ese del frente es el de las visitas, puedes tomarlo tú…

–¿Visitas? –Yukimura observó a Sanada, éste curvó sus labios.

–Mi sobrino viene a visitarme una vez al mes –Sanada no dejaba de ser un desencantador. Cuando más Yukimura pensaba que el atractivo moreno tendría pareja e hijos, más se iba dando cuenta que era el mismo Genichirou que había dejado hace seis años del otro lado de la puerta de la facultad de historia.

–Puedes acomodarte cuando quieras, yo prepararé algo de café ¿quieres? –preguntó acercándose a la cocina.

–Sí, gracias, ¿Y el baño? –preguntó mirando todas las puertas con sus ojos oscuros.

–Es esa puerta al lado de mi cuarto…

–¿Y ésta del pasillo, la de las escaleras…?

–Es el estudio –Sanada se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para encaminarlo hacia la mencionada, subiendo los pequeños escalones y abriendo la puerta–. Acá es donde trabajo.

No era un cuarto enorme pero si acogedor, un escritorio con una computadora, una enorme y abismal biblioteca llena de libros viejos y algunos técnicamente nuevos; un armario con vidrios traslúcidos que denotaban algunos objetos antiguos y papeles importantes y viejos, prácticamente deshechos.

–Es hermoso tu estudio.

–Sí –musitó cerrando la puerta–. Bueno me iré a cambiar, ponte algo cómodo ¿Quieres un secador de pelo?

–No, gracias así estoy bien, que se me seque naturalmente –murmuró mientras bajaba los escalones y tomaba su valija–. Me voy a cambiar, quiero estar más "hogareño".

–Por supuesto, mi casa es tu casa, iré a encender la cafetera y me cambio...por si no me ves en la cocina cuando salgas –caminó derecho hacia el comedor y de allí abrió la heladera y sacó la leche.

Seiichi sonrió coquetamente y caminó hacia el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Era increíble como Genichirou podía adivinar todo, ese cuarto estaba hecho para él. Hermosas y rusticas frazadas, un empapelado muy claro pero intenso, un escritorio blanco con una laptop pequeña, una silla adornada bellamente, pero principalmente, un precioso balcón cubierta de hermosas flores. Se sentía en casa.

–Genichirou –murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Durante varios minutos no se oyó ni el ruido de una mosca, Sanada ingresó a su habitación sólo para ponerse unos jeans y una musculosa blanca que hacía resaltar aun más su anatomía masculina. Se miró al espejo unos minutos y acomodó su cabellera desarreglada, sacándose las gafas y colocándolas junto al velador. Tiró su cabello hacia atrás pero otra vez el mismo y rebelde le tapó el rostro, era lo que odiaba de su fisonomía.

Suspiró, estiró los brazos y salió de la recamara dispuesto a servir el café, pero al ingresar al comedor encontró a Seiichi atendiendo la cafetera. Lo que más llamativo no fue el simple hecho de Yukimura realizando labores domésticos, pues durante su adolescencia, cuando Seiichi quedaba a su casa a dormir para preparar alguna materia o ayudar en un trabajo práctico, el muchacho de mirada añil ayudaba frecuentemente en las labores domésticas, pero esta vez lo que le hizo ruido fue la extrañada vestimenta de su compañero. Un hermoso short gris que le hacía más sensual y provocativo al momento de enseñar sus delgadas piernas, y una camiseta haciendo juego. No, la camiseta no importaba, los shorts se llevaban las palmas pues resaltaban gran parte del físico de joven, quien había tomado una forma andrógina.

–Ya está listo el café –murmuró sensualmente.

Le estaba provocando, de eso no cabía dudas. ¿Hacía cuando que no estaba íntimamente con alguien? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Extraña coincidencia que fuera el mismo tiempo que no veía a Seiichi.

–Pensé que ya me habías olvidado –murmuró Yukimura apagando la hornalla y caminando sensualmente hacia su compañero, abrazándolo por la cintura–. Yo no lo hice.

–Yu…Yuki-….Seiichi…

Extraña y torpe costumbre, su cuerpo comenzó a tensionarse al recibir aquel calor que se comenzó a concentrar en sus entrepiernas. La provocación con nombre de hombre. Mordió su labio inferior y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las manos de su compañero bajaron hacia sus glúteos.

–Mmm…Seiichi…. –un especie de gemido logró sacarle el andrógino muchacho de veinticuatro años.

–Genichirou, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar para ésto? –se despegó un poco de su compañero que cambió su rostro de pálido a rosado, algo agitado pero aun sin moverse–. ¿Genichirou?

–…..yo…..–masculló.

–¡La puta madre, Genichirou! No me hagas escenas de virgen asustada por amor de dios –Seiichi cruzó los brazos, el moreno pestañó rápidamente.

–¿Vir…gen asustada?

–Tú y yo sabemos que no eres virgen y que no estás asustado por esto –con sus manos enterró sus dedos en la cabellera azulada, comenzando a jugar con él de forma sensual y provocativa lo que desembocaba que el mayor comenzara a calentarse de sólo verlo, ahí, a la distancia, comenzando a tocarse suavemente.

–Seiichi, ésto es un departamento –susurró Genichirou acercándose a "su pareja"–. Tiene paredes finas, los del quinto a, b y d nos oirán toda la noche.

–¡QUE NOS OIGAN! ¡Que carajo me importa! Total, sólo estaré un día y al menos sabrán que tienes con quien entretenerte –aprovechando la cercanía, Seiichi metió sus manos heladas dentro de la musculosa blanca de Genichirou, acariciando sus abdominales bien marcados–. Aaaah Genichirou, quería tocar estos firmes abdominales. ¡AAAH! VAMOS GENICHIROU, ¡HAZLO!

–Seiichi, no grites –murmuró entre dientes.

–Hazme gritar, Genichirou…..–murmuró sentándose en la mesa–. Soy tuyo….hazme lo que quieras…–lo atrae de la tela y comienza a besarle el cuello.

Que hijo de puta podía llegar a ser Seiichi cuando se ponía caprichoso, pues no podía contra él aunque quisiera darle su merecido de una u otra forma, los calientes besos fogosos comenzaban a arder en su piel y soltar varios gemidos de su boca.

Imposible era una palabra requerida en el vocabulario de Sanada sólo cuando Seiichi estaba presente, era imposible resistirse a esos ardientes besos que comían su boca, esas calientes manos que le quitaban su camisa y traspasaban su piel, acariciando su anatomía.

Comenzó entonces a actuar mientras su miembro crecía, más grande y duro, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo de Seiichi, por encima de las telas delgadas hasta llegar al largo cabello lacio que comenzaba a desesperarle. Tiró hacia atrás y besó el cuello hambriento, mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas rojas en lugares precisos mientras oía el gemir de su compañero en el oído.

El menor abrió la boca y los dedos de Sanada entraron instintivamente mientras la otra mano desprendía el short ligero que llevaba el amante. Tal fue la desesperación que le rompió debido a la fragilidad, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó pues estaban demasiado ocupados en su tarea para pensar en trivialidades. Sacó sus dedos de la boca y abrió las piernas para meterse entre ellas y continuar besando la boca y cuello con pasión caliente, el ardor de las pieles se iba poniendo más intensa al igual que la violencia que ejercía Sanada sobre el cuerpo con desesperación para poder entrar en él. Seiichi intentaba hacerlo más fácil para evitar cegar la desesperación innata que llevaba el moreno en sus venas pero era imposible, cuando el cierre de sus jeans comenzaron a fallarle y el más joven observó incrédulo como el mayor con desesperación intentaba abrirlo.

–¡La perra madre jean de mierda! –gritó; tan fuerte fue el tironeo que terminó con el cierre completo en la mano pero dejando en libertad absoluta su miembro erecto.

Rió bajo y se acomodó en la mesa abriendo sus piernas para que Sanada pudiera entrar con más facilidad, agradecía que la mesa era de algarrobo difícil de romper, por lo cual podrían moverse a gusto encima de ella sin que ésta se rompiera.

Genichirou sacó su miembro de los pantalones y lo apoyó justo frente a la entrada de Seiichi, sin darse cuenta que ni siquiera le había preparado cuando entró abruptamente haciendo a su amante gritar del terror, alertando a los vecinos.

–La puta madre Genichirou…

–Lo siento, lo siento

Disculpándose por su error, el moreno le besó en la boca y estiró su cuerpo encima del de Seiichi, con sus manos acarició el cabello y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo de su amante voluntario.

–¡Aaaah! ¡AAAH! Dioooos… –gimió el mayor mientras llenaba de besos al muchacho.

Aquel vaivén que comenzó lento fue intensificándose debido a la nueva desesperación de Sanada por llegar rápidamente, pero esta brutalidad consiguió que Seiichi comenzara a gritar, ya no del dolor, sino del placer. El calor inundó el cuarto, la mesa rechinaba al moverse una y otra vez al recibir el impacto de las caderas de Sanada. Delicioso, ese movimiento era la sensación más placentera que Seiichi hubiera recibido luego de estos seis años de abstinencia que valieron la pena.

Sanada era rudo y eso le encantaba de él. Los golpes se volvieron más intensos y brutales, amenazaba con partir a Seiichi en dos, pero al menor no le importaba, rasguñó con profundidad la espalda de su amante mientras mordía el cuello moreno, quería también dejar las marcas con la misma intensidad que había dejado Sanada los chupones en su blanco cuello.

El aire se sintió agobiante, la transpiración, la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos sudorosos y el frenesí que imponía los movimientos feroces de Sanada producían el placer que Seiichi sólo obtenía con Genichirou, pues si había algo aparte del miembro que podía alardear el moreno era su forma de hacer el amor, o al menos eso sabía Yukimura, y solamente él era dueño de aquellas tremendas noches de pasión que había en más de una ocasión descubierto sus padres por los fuertes ruidos de la cama golpeando las paredes.

Genichirou Sanada era un ser de otro planeta y suponían que Seiichi también por resistir el ritmo del moreno.

–¡AAAH…..AAAAAAAHG…! –los gemidos del menor hicieron que Sanada se excitara aun más y recargara energías.

Los movimientos se efectuaban cada vez más rápido e intensos, profundos, que hacían debes en cuando a Seiichi gimotear más alto de lo común llenándolo completamente de placer. Era el momento en que el pelilargo comenzó a debilitarse y su miembro que se había levantado por medio de la fricción de cuerpos se hubiera aflojado completamente, viniéndose en su propio vientre, lo que ocasionó que Sanada también comenzara a flaquear y le llenara su interior.

El pesado cuerpo se vino encima de Seiichi quien cerró sus ojos.

Sólo un momento descansó cuando Sanada salió de él y lo hizo levantarse.

–Vamos Seiichi, quiero que probemos la cama –murmuró Genichirou partiendo a la alcoba.

Seiichi sonrió, estaba cansado pero como decirle no en su cumpleaños. Suponía que a partir de ahora todos los cumpleaños de Sanada serían como aquel cuando tuviera dieciséis. No por nada, el cumpleaños de Sanada los calentaba a ambos de tal manera que por diestra o siniestra terminarían haciendo el amor.

–Ahí voy Genichirou…ahí voy…

Seiichi sabía perfectamente, que ese día tenía que abandonar todos los estudios, porque ya se había perdido cinco cumpleaños de Genichirou…y no se perdería el seis.

_**FIN**_

Bueno es una extraña continuación del fic "Dieciseis", vamos a ver un poco. Seiichi y Genichirou eran pareja normal, con problemas normales, es decir, los padres de ambos lo descubrían teniendo sexo porque ellos dos tenían una extraña forma de hacerlo que todo el mundo se enteraba jajaja. A los 18-19 años tienen que separarse debido a los estudios por lo cual se evocan en ello y encima a Seiichi le salió ir a Paris así que nada de sexo por seis años jajaja, pero los reencuentros son asombrosos ¿no creen?

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic por el cumpleaños de Sanada!


End file.
